Uke tony one shots
by lenrin23
Summary: Uke tony stark. Paired with anyone. Comment any scenarios and I'll try to write it. All genres.
1. Chapter 1

Tony who was dressed and in a white button up shirt black slack and his lyfts *heels*, walks into the living room where hank/antman was waiting "come one hank lets get this over with," hank nods and shrinks down purching him self on tonys shoulder.

They take the elevator to tonys work floor where his office is. They. Are going to a meeting with a man name though he didint know hank will be there.

Now you might wonder whay that is; well you see last week the avengers had a meeting with fury who told them there were suspicion that was working on dark energy with the help of P.O.D pollution oblivion desruction. thankfully Johnson knows tony and asked for a meeting with him to talk about his new work. So they decided hank would secretly go, to find out as much info as possible.

Tony walks into his office where was waiting. "Aaahh its nice to see you again. Its been a while since we've seen each other, how have you been?" _not long enough_ tony thinks." Hello . " he greets. After they shake hands tony takes a seat behind his desk, and in front. "So what is it you wanna talk about?" Johnson smiles and quickly pulls his papers from his suit case. " Well you see I've heard you've been working on clean energy and with the avengers and I think-*25 min of explaining his scientific work later.*"

"OK I'm gonna have to stop you and be truthful. I'm not finding any interest in your invention. I just can't see me using it for my self or anyone else," tony explains cutting off Johnson.

"But you don't understand this can help you in so many ways. If you just let me explain-." " you've been explaining for almost 1/2 an hour. I have things to do after this." face looks sad for a moment before he suddenly smirks." Well how bout a dinner date to talk more." Tony looks in the air annoyed and sighs." **james,** we'be known eachother for a very long time and almost everytime we see each other you ask me on a date and I always say NO. Do you know why? Because most of the time we're doing buisness. And if you can't do BUISNESS with me well ya most certainly can't do romance."

The room goes silent for a moment when as quick as the flash leans over the desk and plants his lips against Tony's. He then bites the genius lip which makes him gasp and allows his young to enter. Tony tries to move but is unable to pull away from the stronger man; who's hand travels to his ass. Suddenly Hank is now normal size pulls Johnson off tony and pins him to the desk, hands placed behind his back.

" Johnson for your work with a terrorist group and sexual assault." Says Hank. He puts the business man in cuffs and Push's in a chair.

"What. Who are you! I did nothing! You can't just arrest me!" Johnson shouts. "I just did now be quiet. Tony are you OK?" Hank ask the stunned genius. Tony blinks for a moment before he says 'yes'. Antman nod and pulls Johnson on his feet." Let's go" he orders hank guides out Johnson and place his free hand on Tony's ass, which makes the genius gasp n blush,guiding him out to. Hank smirks and thinks mine.

TheEnd


	2. Chapter 2

"NNGG" tony grunts as he tries for the third time to pull himself free from the chains that kept him against the wall. _thank god these are near the floor who knows how long i would be standing,_ He thinks.

All this started with a mission where the red skrull sent out some of his made up goons to terrorize a city, and just as the fight was about to end two of them manage to snag tony from his suit by using some type of emp ray and hold him hostage somewhere unknown to him.

Tony tries to free himself again but stops when the door to his cell opens and in walks the red skrull with a smirk on his face.

"Hello stark," he greets with a sly tone. "why am i here? let me go," tony demands with a pout. skrull keeps the growing smirk on his face. "hmmmff, do you know who's the most precocious person on your team?" he asks. Tony gives him a confused look. "I dont know hulk, black widow, cap," these answers make the skrull chuckle. "No not them or the rest but you." Tony gives surprised expression. "yes you're the smartest and richest." Tony shakes his head. "that doesn't make me the most valuable." "oh but i does," skrull retorts. "you know the numbers in strategy and add them to to they need to be. You create great inventions and can buy any parts because money is never a problem. these reasons and more are why you're here and shall make the perfect partner."

with that said skrull walks over to the bound genius, kneeling next to him and resting a hand upon his face. "And I do mean perfect." he then plants his lips against tony's, the genius is startled and trys to escape but is unable to still bound by the chains. skrulls other hand comes to Tony's chest and rubs his nipple through the under suit, making the genius whimper.

Skrull pulls his lips away his smirk returning. "A perfect partner you are indeed," the hand on Tony's cheek moves down in between his legs and strats pressing and rubbing. the genius gasps and whimpers looking into his arm trying to hide his blush. "aah mmmm n no stop," he please. skrull moves his other hand away from Tonys nipple and tries to unzip the leotard like suit.

Just as he grasped the zipper the building starts to shake. suddenly the side wall explodes open debris almost hitting them. A big green hand come through and yanks the red skrull away from tony and throws him at a wall knocking him unconscious. "Tin man okay?'" tony looks up smiling at the hulk.

"I am. now please take me home.


	3. Chapter 3 Thor pov

I had came from the training room heading towards the kitchen when i realized i forgot mjolnir, So i called upon her and when she reached my hand i felt an unknown fabric attached to it. It was a towel. Suddenly i hear a loud groan, when i look to the noise i see tony nude sat upon the floor rubbing his lower back. The sight before me sent a shiver down my spine and heat to my groin.

Tony looks up to see me staring at him making his face flush snapping his legs closed trying to cover his nude body with his hands. The gesture makes a smirk grace my face. "why do you hide yourself starkson such beauty should be shared." Believe it or not Tony's face becomes even more flushed. "please give me back my towel i have to go get dress." Tony shyly reply's.

I shook my head and walk over to the fallen genius.

When i kneel to the ground tony reaches over and try's to take the towel, but I quickly move it away catching the genius off guard making him fall into my arm. Tony looks up at and stutters out apologies and try's to pull away, i don't let him. Standing up from the floor make s tony who's still in my arm, instinctivly wrap his legs around my waist. "Eep, Thor! what are you doing!?" he shouts.

I smirk down at the smaller man in my arms placing one hand on his back and the other on his ass, dipping in between the 2 mounds with my my fingers, making the genius gasp from playing with his entrance. "My dear Anthony as of now today shall be our day for I shall bring you the greatest of pleasures. do you understand?" tony gives me a shocked expression before stuttering, 'okay' before hiding his face in my shoulder.

With a husky grin on my face I carry the genius to my room and ready him to be ravished.

THE END _for now_


End file.
